


The Morning After

by zayn_is_horany



Series: Hotel Rooms and Late Nights [2]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayn_is_horany/pseuds/zayn_is_horany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really hits him once he gets into the shower. He just had sex with Buster Posey. It was damn good sex too, it really was the best he'd ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Tim wakes up the next morning with Buster's arm slung around his body. His back is pressed up against Buster, providing him some needed heat as they're still above the covers and the air conditioning in the room was set a little too high all night. It's a nice feeling though, he feels protected and safe in Buster's arms.

 

He quickly realizes that he needs to get out of bed and into the shower though, because they really made a mess last night, most of which went onto his body. It's a little sticky and just feels... gross. So, Tim gets out of Buster's grip and into the shower, not having to strip himself of any clothes first. 

 

 It really hits him once he gets into the shower. He just had sex with _Buster_ _Posey_. It was damn good sex too, it really was the best he'd ever had. Then his mind traveled off back to last night, Buster fucking him deep and hard, dominating him, cumming across his body while moaning his name. Tim felt his dick getting hard at these thoughts and he was getting horny, so he whispered "fuck it" before getting a shampoo bottle and emptying its contents into his hand. He slid his hand across his body then down to his cock, now fully erect. He started jerking off, replaying the memories of last night in his head, and it only took a couple minutes until his legs start shaking, he lets out a moan and cums onto the tile wall of the shower.

 

He then finally does normal shower things, washes his hair, brushes his teeth, etc. He turns off the water and puts a towel around his waist. He walks to the door and is about to turn the handle when he remembers that Buster is out there, and he has no idea what he's supposed to do. He doesn't exactly know what you're supposed to do the morning after sleeping with a team mate. He stands there for a bit and the only thing he can think of is to just act as "normal" as possible.

 

He comes out of the bathroom and sees Buster has woken up and at least put some boxers on. He's on the bed watching the news and when he sees Tim, he says "Yeah, you probably needed a shower after that night, huh?" with a wink. Tim is surprised with how comfortable he is. He was expecting him to just try to get out of there as fast as possible, but this is a welcome surprise.

"Yeah I felt pretty, uh, sticky." Tim replies with a somewhat fake laugh.

 

"Yeah, so... about last night..." Buster gives him a questioning look.

 

"Well, I, uh, enjoyed it..." Tim decides to be honest upfront. The awkwardness in the room could be cut with a knife.

 

"I guess that's good because honestly, I really did too."

 

Neither of them really know what to say and an awkward silence fills the room. Buster gets up and puts his shirt and pants on while Tim packs some stuff in his suitcase. Buster walks over to him and gives him a kiss before saying "See ya later" and walks out.

 

This is all way too confusing for him.


End file.
